fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soul Weapon
Soul Weapon(魂 武器, Tamashī Buki) is an unusual type of Caster Magic that allows the user to summon a weapon based on their personality or wish. This magic is mentioned many times throughout legends and old stories, making the fore-mentioned magic quite old. Many famous weapons are summoned via this magic. The magic and the weapon are referred to as Soul Weapon. Overview History Soul Weapon is a mysterious magic; all the magic does is give you a weapon, after that, the magic is pretty much done. Mages are divided about whether to call this a type of magic, or some kind of magic summoning. Some people dub Soul Weapon as the Soul Weapon Manifestation Ritual. The first mention of this magic is from the diary of the maker of Soul Weapon. Soon after the discovery of said book, archaeologists from around the world uncovered many ancient books and scrolls that mentioned Soul Weapon as well. and his Soul Weapon.]] According to the diary, the maker of Soul Weapon was born approximately 400 years ago in the X300s, when the Dragon Civil War started. The man was known as Noah. The war slowly dragged humans into the conflict, these people are known today as Dragon Slayers. The war quickly escalated, leading to destruction everywhere and many casualties. Noah wrote in his diary that he was also in the war, though he was not a Dragon Slayer. His best friend became a Dragon Slayer, which lead Noah to join the war. In order to survive the war and to protect his friend and village, Noah went to the nearest temple to pray to the gods, asking for something that can help defend himself and protect those he holds dearly. He also set up a ritual and successfully summoned the first Soul Weapon, also known as the True Soul Weapon. With a god's weapon on his side, Noah and his friend managed to survive through the war, though he didn't succeed in saving his village. The first Soul Weapon proved to be a very dangerous weapon, as the weapon is a double-edged sword. With every use of it, Noah's body became weaker and weaker. This is the reason why Noah failed to save his home. The diary tells that Noah felt suicidal and weak, believing that even with a powerful weapon at his side, he failed to protect something dear to him. Shortly after writing his diary, Noah stored his diary and his Soul Weapon somewhere far away. He later dies the next day because of his Soul Weapon. His friend buried him near the ruins of their homeland and that place is now known as Noah's Village. Ever since that day, many mages have also tried the ritual, some of them becoming famous heroes with their signature weapon in hand, though they all ended up the same way as Noah. The ritual system slowly vanished into history, as mages became frightened of the magic and managed to find a way to cancel out the ritual. But the summoning wasn't the only part to change. Soul Weapon somehow split into two different groups when people tried to take out the ritual. The two classes are now known as Personalities and Desires. Description With the tinkering of the magic Soul Weapon, the magic has gone even more complicated. Just like the name, Soul Weapon is a magic that allows the user to summon a weapon based on who they are. In doing so, they are breaking their own soul into two, not equal parts. One smaller part of the soul goes into the weapon, the other half stays within the body. This is probably why people nickname the weapons as The Extension of One's Body. When a person summons it, the person is able to wield it with much skill as if it was part of their own body, hence the nickname. Since the weapon contains part of someone's soul, the weapon is clearly much stronger than any other weapon. And the Soul Weapon can be enhanced further through the use aura. The wielder will just have to transfer some of their aura into the weapon. Since part of one's soul is inside the Soul Weapon, if the weapon is lost or away from the wielder, they are able to sense the weapon and use something close to Telekinesis to draw the weapon back to them. In normal cases, Soul Weapons are just weapons but much stronger. But in rare occasions, a mage is able to summon a Holder-Type Soul Weapon, or even a Mutation. Summoning Summoning is a pivotal part in the magic, since it actually gives the user his/her weapon. The summoning part, also known as the preparations and conditions, is of utmost importance; even if the summoning isn't as complicated as the past which required time and lots of people. For one, the user is required to utilize a physical medium as the basis of the weapon—the weapon is based upon the Personality and Desires of the wielder, meaning that the form it would take upon is unique to the magician. Even if the mage doesn't have a base, the magic automatically chooses the best weapon that is compatible for the person. Soul Weapons required being manifested by a circle formed from the user's blood where they would write down the words "downaliquis" and "adfectus", in order to choose the weapon they want. Downaliquis for Desire and Adfectus for Personality. While the current way, is, well, harnessed far more often, at times magicians would often use the first method if short on a physical medium. Essentially, by manifesting the Soul Weapon, the user utilizes part of their magical aura as the catalyst with the physical medium being charged by their aura- upon contact with the physical medium, the user instinctively utilizes Shape Transformation and forms it into their weapon of choice. What matters most in the manifestation of the Soul Weapon is three things—for one, there is a time period for the "ritual"; it depends on a number of factors- such as the user's mastery of the magic and the desire—both of these work into the time used to form the Soul Weapon. Another factor that plays into the manifestation of the weapon is the desire (naturally)- extremely strong desires and emotions are needed for Desires and Personality, respectively. Anyone can have both of those, but in order for the Soul Weapon to come to the user, it takes an especially strong desire and emotion to make the magic work. Of course, the desires and emotions must match the weapon that the user wants. Personality Many factors are present when determining what weapon the mage will summon. In case of the summoner choosing a Personality Weapon, the mage will have to make a magic circle with the word "adfectus" in the middle of the circle. If the mage prepared a weapon that will become their Soul Weapon, they can set it down on top of the aforementioned word, adfectus. But even if they didn't, a Soul Weapon will be selected through a series of questions; the questions are listed in the most influence to the least influence of what type of weapon the summoner will get: What weapon is the mage best with? What weapon suits their fighting style? How much magical energy do they have? What type of weapon bests suits their emotion or personality? How much magical energy you have is hinged on how big or small the Soul Weapon will be. After making the summoning circle, the mage will then proceed to flow their eternano into the circle in a series of visible pulses. When the eternano reaches the magic circle, it goes into a process in which it modifies the eternano into a solid shape. And at this time, the magic draws part of the summoner's soul and acts like a core for the Soul Weapon. The eternano is hardened by the mage's eternano. Once the eternano is hardened, the solidified substance is then shot back up to the mage, onto the summoner's dominant hand, and starts building up the Soul Weapon little by little. Although at first, the substance will look like regular ethernano, but once the Soul Weapon is done being built, the extra ethernano that was never used, goes away into thin air, revealing the Soul Weapon underneath it. If the ritual is successful, the weapon should be on his/her hand and the blood circle should be gone. The weapon should appear white, opposite of the Desires' main color. However, the summoner is able to customize the weapon however they want after the summoning. Desire Summoning Desires is much more complicated then summoning the other group. The wish that the mage wants granted can't be something like "I want to be stronger", since the wish is too broad. Desires generally are summoned to specific wishes that require a weapon, like revenge or protecting others. It is also possible to prepare a weapon vessel for the Soul Weapon to manifest into. Desire weapons also go through the same exact questions as Personalities do: What weapon is the mage best with? What weapon suits their fighting style? How much magical energy do they have? What type of weapon bests suits their emotion or personality? How much magical energy you have is hinged on how big or small the Soul Weapon will be. After making the summoning circle with the word "downaliquis" in the middle of the circle, the mage will then proceed to flow their eternano into the circle in a series of visible pulses. When the eternano reaches the magic circle, it goes into a process in which it modifies the eternano into a solid shape. And at this time, the magic draws part of the summoner's soul and acts like a core for the Soul Weapon. The eternano is hardened by the mage's eternano. Once the eternano is hardened, the solidified substance is then shot back up to the mage, in front of the mage, and starts building up the Soul Weapon little by little. Although at first, the substance will look like regular eternano, but once the Soul Weapon is done being built, the extra eternano that was never used, goes away into thin air, revealing the Soul Weapon underneath it. During this process, the weapon sends illusions of what the mage wants in order to test the will power of the summoner. If the weapon feels no need to be summoned or there isn't enough willpower, the ritual can be cancelled. However, the mage is able to redo the summoning if it fails. But if the summoning is successful, the weapon will be manifested in front of the mage, ready to be used. However, unlike Personality based Soul Weapons, Desires are manifested in front of the summoner, not in their dominant hand. The weapon should appear black, opposite of the Personality's main color. The summoner will not be able to customize the Soul Weapon. Types of Soul Weapons Personalities Desires The One True Soul Weapon Mutations Trivia * If you want to use this magic, just contact me and say whether your character will have a Personality or Desire. Remember, the character cannot have both, only one. * This is kinda based off of Blazes from Absolute Duo and Cursed Gears from Owari no Seraph. * I give thanks to Perchan for helping me expand on the Summoning part of the article, please give credit to her. Category:Caster Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Weapon-Based Magic Category:Free Use Category:Holder Magic